What's Love?
by NewBRLBook Reader Love
Summary: Edward came back and he cheated on Bella when it was 7 months before their wedding. Bella is somehow ended on the Volutri. She finds new love on one of the guards but can the voultri know about her family's secret that could possibly get them punished?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing

Today Melinda, Sophia Rosalie, Alice, and I are shopping today for my wedding dress. I was so happy that I was getting married to Edward. But it was strange how come I didn't mate with him? You see I am a humpanian. Humpanian are people who have to protect the supernatural world. Like if any human found about any creature that they aren't supposed to know of we erase their memories. We are a mixture of a lot of things, like we can do spells like witches and wizards without wands. We are like humans we can eat, sleep, and get pregnant. But we have to be full fledged in order for us go to not go to sleep.

We are fast and strong like vampires but we are much faster and stronger than them. Werewolves they imprint but we mate. It is like once we kiss and reveal that we love each other our right hand has their signature on it. Edward and I we can't have sex because he is too fragile and I am afraid that I will suck him dry. We are both each other singers .Our main diet is vampires but we don't believe in eating vampires. So we eat these creatures that are similar to animals but they have this type of ooze like vampires. We call them vampire blood or vampire ooze. For an animal ooze drinker (that's what we call ourselves) our eyes are dark blue. For a vampire drinker their eyes are orange. We also eat the entire body of what we hunt vampire eaters and animal eaters. Our teeth grow big like a wooly mammoth.

We have powers of our own like mine is to read minds but mine is different from Edwards. He can read minds up to a mile and he can't read my mind. I can read minds from all over the world name a place I can read it. I also have the power to copy and absorb people's power. I have 6 family members in my family. Renee and Charlie are my biological parents. William and Sophia are my biological siblings and their mates are Melinda and Dylan. Melinda and Dylan Harris they are twins. William looks big and he is muscled. He has my dad's nose, muscles (but little bit bigger), ears, and his face. He has mom's lips, eyes, and hair color which is dark brown. He wears it shoulder-length. He also has a beard that he shaves sometimes just like Dad and Dylan. He has the power to control weather .Once you get to know him he is like a big teddy bear.

Sophia has dad's eyes and ears. She has mom's lips, nose and her face. She looks like a pixie but with shoulder- length hair that is longer than William's. She is a psychic but her is different, she is 100% fact and accurate. She can see the outcomes of it and when she wants to see a vision she just has to say what kind of vision she wants to see, she can also see visions from hundred of years from now. And she love cars so much .Melinda has long golden hair that reaches up to her butt, she has that model type of body.

Every time she enters a room everyone stares at even the girls. Rosalie gets insecure but Melinda reassures that she feels uncomfortable with it. She has the power to control the elements. She is so nice and very protective of our family .She loves shopping so much .Dylan he is also golden hair that he keeps it up like retro style but he made it look cool. My mother has dark chocolate hair, she has a heart face, big red full lips, she looks like a perfect mother you wish you had. She has the power to see true mates and to see bonds by seeing colors. Red is for true deep love, Pink means love is flourishing, Yellow means family close. Gray means friends, and Black means deep hatred. My father has a square face he has spiky hair. He looks well-built for his muscles. He has the power to sense danger.

Finally I have long dark brown hair almost black that is luscious. It is up to my waist, I have curves in all the right places. I have more a natural beauty in me. I have my mother's face, lips, and eyes. This means I have smoky eyes that are at that same time gentle looking. I have my father's ears and nose. I also have both their hair color combined. I am the fastest one in my family and William is the strongest one in the family .I love speed. William is the first born, Sophia and I are born as twins but I got my father's height and I am 5 minutes older than her. "Hello earth to Bella we need to go home".

I got out of my thoughts and saw Alice waving her face at me. "Oh sorry Ali I was just thinking, ready to go?" I asked "Yeah, oh by the way Bella we didn't find any wedding dress for you" said Alice. "It's ok Ali we can do it tomorrow come on guys" We got out of the store and went to my car (**car****on****profile**)and drove to the Cullen house's in no time, thanks to my crazy driving.

We went inside the house and saw Emmett and William playing on Wii. They are very close to each other. Just like Mom and Esme is to each other, Dad and Carlisle, Melinda and Alice, Sophie and Rosalie, and Dylan and Jasper. Mom, dad, Dylan, and Jasper went on vampire hunting.

Yes we can shape shift in to vampires or anything else we want. "Hey guys" Melinda said. Melinda and Rosalie went to kiss their mates. "So how was shopping ladies you found the perfect wedding dress Bells?" said William. "No" said Rosalie. I went upstairs to find Edward and what I saw made me horrified.


	2. Chapter 2: Cheating

Chapter 2: Cheating

I can't believe. It was Edward on top of Tanya from the Denali clan. They didn't even notice I was in the room until I said "why"? That's when they heard "Bella its not what it looks like I swear" Edward said.

_**Ha! **__**the **__**human **__**will **__**so **__**breakup **__**with **__**Edward **__**and **__**he **__**will **__**be **__**mine**_

Tanya thought. I didn't care if she has Edward. I ran downstairs crying, William saw me crying. _Why__are__you__crying__Bella?_I didn't trust my voice so I pointed at the stairs where Edward and Tanya were holding hands. You BASTARD! William and Emmett said. They lunged at Edward but they were hold back from us girls.

"I can't believe after everything my sister did for you this is how you pay her back William roared. Soon Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Dylan, and Jasper came back. Huh maybe Carlisle and Esme joined hunting with the rest. "Whats going here" Esme asked. "Your son here cheated on Bella" Melinda sneered.

Esme looked taken back from Melinda but soon she look at Edward and asked "Is this true Edward." She look pained and angry which confused me but I didn't care I hugged everyone and ran as fast as my legs could take me home.

EPOV

I can't believe what I just did. I looked at everyone thoughts. _How __could __you __Edward-__Esme __I __have __never __been __disappointed __in __you __Edward-__Carlisle. __You __bastard __I__will __kill __you__-Dylan __and __William_

_You __no __good __dirty __bitch-__Melinda. __I __hate __you __Edward -__Rosalie __and __Alice. __La__la__la__la__la-__Sophie. _Renee and Charlie's mind were blank which was strange but I was afraid of the Swans, they are really powerful. I went outside with Tanya trailing behind.

When I stop running I spun around and glared at Tanya so hard she cowered. "Eddie whats wrong aren't you happy?" Tanya asked. I was angry " Happy you think I am happy Tanya, bella left and know I don't have a mate! How about you just do yourself a favor and leave." Tanya was shocked but she left.

What Bella didn't know was I didn't really love Bella all I really wanted was to be changed to be a humpanian. But tomorrow I have to convice that I love her .


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

BPOV

I woke up after crying last night. Today I was not going to be a zombie or any other day just because he cheated doesn't mean I have to put my family in pain. I went to my large bathroom and took a shower which relaxed my stiff back. I washed my hair and body and got out of the bathroom. I wrapped myself in my fluffy towel. I went to my huge closet thanks to Melinda I thought sarcastically. I pulled out my black lingerie and wore it then I took my black skinny jeans and my floral foil lace back tee with a black studded should-wrap. I made my hair straight and I my black ballets. I putted on some mascara with a little eye shadow and lip gloss. I headed downstairs and saw everyone at the table eating I read their minds.

_I __hope __Bella __is __okay - __Renee,_

_That __idiot __I __wonder __how __I __can __arrest __for __something __he __did __without __him __doing __it. __No __messes __with __my __little __girl- __Charlie,_

I stifled a giggle he is protective of me. I read the rest's mind.

_I __am __going __to __do __so __many __illegal __thing s__on__-Melinda,_

_If __he __think s__he __can __Bella__back __he's __got __another __thing __coming-William,_

_I __am __definitely __going __to __help __Melinda __do__wn whatever __she's __going t__o d__o __Edward-Dylan,_

_La__La__La__La-__Sophia._

I was suspicious of Sophia, when she blocks her mind that means she is hiding something. "Come on guys" I said. "Sweetie aren't you going to eat

breakfast" mom said. "Nah I am just going to eat apple" I said. "okay" Mom said

_I __hope __she __doesn't __going __to __that __stage __she __was __in_- Mom thought.

"Don't worry mom I won't make the same mistake." I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth and went back downs got myself an apple. I went to my car with my siblings trailing behind. I drove to school less than 2 min.

When I parked my car I saw the Cullens were already there and they were ignoring Edward. I heard the bell ring meaning school begun. We went to our classes but I went to the office and I saw Mrs. Cope. "Hi Mrs. Cope can I please switch my old classes back" I flashed a dazzling smile at her. "OK dear" she stuttered. "Thank you."

I went to my first class and sat down and the teacher didn't even notice me. The rest of my classes was over already and it was lunch time. I was about to go lunch when I stopped by someone. It was Edward I bit back a growl. Yes I can growl, snarl,and hiss louder and more menacing the Edward.

"What do you want Edward." I said coldly. He flinched ha, he didn't even how much pain he caused me. "Can we talk." "Fine." We both ran outside the woods where no one can hear us.

"Well talk why did you cheat on me Edward, did something wrong,did I not love you the way I you thought I loved you?" "No Bella you did nothing wrong."

_How __could __she __take __me __back __now?__-_ Edward thought.

I was disgusted did he really thought I would take him back after he broke my trust again and my heart. "Bella it was just Tanya was hunting and she just came over and we simply talked. I told her everything, the things that was simply bothering her. I couldn't believe Edward told some girl his problems instead of me. I was just so angry and pained. "But you couldn't talk to me your own fiancee." _Now__I__even__more__guiltier__than__ever_ Edward thought. Good at least he felt bad about it.

But I ask the question that might hurt me. "Do you love her." _Do__I__love__her__?_Edward thought. After a minute he answered "No." Normally I would be relieved but I didn't care, like, I said I won't make the same mistake. "

Oh Edward you know that's sad because I hate you, do you not understand how much pain I had when I saw you cheating on me, when you came back after you left me I let you be with me despite everyone's warning Well you know I was stupid for taking you back if I knew you were going to do this." I took of my engagement ring and threw at Edward "This engagement is over Edward goodbye." I ran all the way to my house but before I went to my house I heard the one person I didn't want to hear.

**Plz review I really want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Voultri

Chapter 4: Voultri

"Well Well Well what do we have here." I turned around and saw Victoria. She still look the same except her eyes held revenge. I tried to talk but I was frozen she can't attack me, cause if she does she wonder why I wasn't killed. I couldn't tell her what I was or I will be badly punished by our rulers.

You see there are 3 rulers Adam, Marcello, Chaos. They rule the immortal world is what we call our world. **(I****am ****going ****to ****add ****some ****Greek ****mythology**) they rule certain parts Adam rules the Heavens, **(Zeus),**Marcello rules the sea **(Poseidon),**and Kaos rules hell **(Hades).** But they all rule together on the immortal world. They watch out for rule breakers, they make the laws, they even created the immortal world. It is an exact replica of the human but much more beautiful and and better. They have guards. They all have their own duties.

"Well Bella long time no see don't you think." Victoria said breaking me out of thoughts. "Were is your little Edward" I shed a tear even though I hate him he was my first boyfriend who I ever got serious with and felt so much emotion for. "Victoria Edward and I are not mates at the beginning he left me, came back, and cheated on me." Soon my vision got blurry and noticed that I was crying. What shocked me the most was Victoria came and wrapped her arms around me while sobbed on her shirt. "I am sorry I didn't mean to." "It is ok Bella for I am sorry coming here and trying to give you pain when you got the most greatest of all." Victoria said. Soon I got tired and fell asleep but before I did I heard Victoria said "Volutri."

I woke up and saw that I was in some room that definitely was not mine. **_Bella __this __is __Sophia __you __are __in __the __Volutri's _**_**Castle**._ What that is when I was wide awake.

**_Bella __slow __your __heartbeat __like __your __asleep __one __of __the __guards __will __come. _**

I did as what she told me to do. I turned on union mind-reading with Sophia that is one of the powers I copied.

**_Bella __you __are __going __to __have __to __the __Volutri __that __we __are __humpanians-_Sophia thought_.__What __are __you __crazy __Sophia __we __will __get __punished __so __much __from __the __council __if __we __expose __ourselves_**_ – _I thought.

Kaos is in charge of punishing but sometimes his brothers and rest of the council might say no to the punishment or they might twist it up. But there is a reason why he is in charge of punishments he gets really creative with punishing he can even do curses. 

**_Don't __worry __bells __they __know __and __say __it __is __ok __oh __and__Felix __is __going __to __come __in __1 minute __bye._**

Man how could the council be ok with this they don't want us to tell vampires our secret unless they mated with one. Oh god could this mean I am going to mate with someone in the guard. Oh lord have mercy I can't mate with a vampire I already got my heart broken from a vampire and it was twice.

Man it felt a little cold so I grabbed the sheets around me. "I see your a little cold." I jumped and since I had the sheets around me I slipped and tripped to the floor rolling all over trying to get out of the sheets while cursing at it. Let me tell my vocabulary wasn't pretty but then soon when I realized the words I was saying I changed it to ''flipping pancakes.'' Finally I rolled in to some thing I squeezed it but then I looked up and saw

Felix staring at me the amusement dancing in his eyes and his face. "Nice shoes you have here Felix I see you like Italian shoes."He chuckled. He helped me up and took off my sheets. Then soon I was face-to-face with him except that I was up to his chest staring at his eyes while he stared at mines. I tried to read his mind but I couldn't which is weird and before even thinking I blurted out "I can't read your mind." **(A ****little ****twist)**

Confusion filled his face "Your human you can't read minds." Ahh I guess it is time for the Volturi to know about our kind. "Tell Aro that I will be there in 5 minutes the most.


	5. Chapter 5: How?

Chapter 5: How?

I got out of bed went straight to the bathroom and summoned up my toothbrush. Yes we can summon up our things if we really concentrate. Right after I brushed my teeth I skipped taking a shower because the human's water they have some type of chemical substance that makes humpanians have an allergic reaction and I mean a severe one like you are breathing too fast and hard. That includes food it can make you cough a lot of blood. Plus it includes makeup it makes you grow huge lumps that is pointy and it has zits at the end and it covers every single inch. **(I****know,****gross****but****I****like****to****be****over-dramatic****) **

I made my body bring out my natural fragrance which is lavender and freesias. I went to the make-up supplies and putted on black mascara with red lipstick that made my lips red and full. I putted on some earrings that had little red hearts dangling. After that I putted on black eyeliner. I strip off my clothes I grabbed a red set lingerie

but before I could grab anything else I heard some say "ready."I turned around and saw Felix staring at me with his eyes bugging out. I grabbed the sheets wrapping around my body. Soon Felix got out of his dazed state he was in and left the room quickly while mumbling sorry **(Ahh****Felix ****saw ****Bella ****in ****her ****lingerie ****naughty ****boy)**. I was in shock no one has ever seen me with my lingerie on my mom and my sisters that it, not even Edward saw me in one.

But when Felix saw me in it I just had a tingling sensation in me. I just ignored it, I took off the sheets and went on finding on some clothes .I grabbed a red shirt that has black squares on it. I found some black leggings **(I** **love ****black ****jeans ****or****l eggings ****they ****go ****with ****everything)**with high heels that went up to my knees.

I included this hat that was baggy. I called Felix in a low voice that he could hear me in. "Are you dressed yet Isabella." "Yes." We went out in the hallways to see the man who could probably get me in trouble or not.

FPOV

I was sitting in the throne when Jane and Alec brought Victoria and a sleeping human who I believe is Bella, Edward's mate. I don't understand why but I don't like that Bella is Edward's mate It makes me feel jealous for some reason. "Jane and Alec why have you brought Isabella and Victoria?" "I simply asked you to check on Bella if she was changed." We know master but I believe Victoria has said something that is quiet unusual." I was wondering what Victoria said that was unusual? "Aro Bella is not Edward's mate." I don't why but I felt happy Bella and Edward were not mates. "But when I was comforting she felt stronger than me." Now I was really curious how Bella a human could be stronger than Victoria who is a vampire. "How so Victoria may you show me?"

Victoria handed Bella to Alec who has a little difficulty carrying her so Jane helped him. Now I was confused she is just a human or isn't she? Aro must have the same look because when Victoria handed her to Aro he got a little too excited. When he finished reading her mind he looks fascinating and curious. "Well it seems to me Isabella might not be human." Every one shot their heads at Aro then Bella and back to Aro. "How is that even possible Aro she looks human?" Caius said "In Victoria's mind she looked scared and worried when Victoria said she will kill her and Victoria felt she was heavy." Aro said. "But hopefully Isabella can tell us if she is human or not, Felix may you take her to the guest bedroom." "Yes master." I took Bella out of Jane and Alec's hands it was strange, she is pretty heavy to carry no wonder they had difficulty to carry her.

I walked at vampire speed and put her in the guest bedroom. I just noticed she look really peaceful when she is asleep. I ran out of the room and back to the throne room. Soon we heard Bella wake up and Aro has told me to check one her. When I went to her room I said "You seem a little cold." The Bella jumped and fell down with the sheets rolling on top of her. I clutched at the doorknob to stop myself laughing because this was too funny but soon I was almost able not to control myself because she was cussing then changed to more appropriate ones.

Then she rolled to my feet and her head finally got out of the sheets. She felt my shoes which is weird because to her it supposed to feel like steel but instead it felt like mushy. She looked up and saw my face staring at her and she said "Felix I see you like Italian shoes, interesting." I just couldn't help but chuckle at her. I helped her up and took off the sheets and when I looked in her eyes

she had the most beautiful dark blue- brown eyes. But she said something that confused me "I can't read your mind?" But before I can say anything she said "Tell Aro I will be there in 5 minutes." She went to the bathroom and I ran at vampire speed and gave Aro my hand to show him what I saw. Aro seem excited. "It seems to me that Isabella is a mind reader." I said "But Aro she has dark blue- brown eyes which is quite unusual." "You are right Felix but she did say she will explain after 5 minutes right?" I nodded I kept looking at the clock it seems everyone was looking at the clock waiting for Bella to come and explain if she was human or not. Finally after it was 5 minutes I went down to the hallway to go to Bella's guest room.

When I went to Bella's guest room my jaw dropped she was wearing red lingerie with red lipstick that made her lips full and red. She looks down right sexy. I finally snapped out of my dazed state once I realized she was wrapped the sheets around her body so she can cover up. I quickly left the room mumbling a quick apology feeling embarrassed that I saw her practically naked. I stopped to my room and sat down at my bed for a moment. I just couldn't believe it that happened. But when I saw her in her lingerie with her make-up something tingling was in me almost like a longing. I imagined how would have felt if my hands roamed at her body feeling every single part. My cock hardened just the thought of it. And her breast, just damn! Let me tell you it was not small at all. It looked like a size B or C. That thought made my cock even hardened so much that it is able to be seen. Like I would be shock if no one saw my cock bulging.

I calmed my fantasies down and soon my cock got back to normal I went back to Bella's room and I saw her dressed. Part of me was relieved cause I don't think my cock could have taken it. But the other part of me was wanting to see it and to rip out of her so it was laying on my bedroom floor. When my eyes were roaming her body she looked dangerous and sexy. Why is she torturing me? Maybe she is doing it just to get back at me for seeing her in her lingerie. We both walked down the hallway and we went to the throne room. "Oh how delightful, Bella how was your sleep."

"It was really good thank you Aro." "And I believe you have something to tell us?"Aro said. This time everyone was paying attention to see if Bella is human. Soon she start explaining all about humpanians and I was amazed that such creatures exist. "Amazing I didn't such exist, but Isabella do you the vampire diet?" "No." "OK, but Isabella may I ask when women give birth to babies do they have powers." "Yes." "How amazing is your race don't you think my dear brothers." The leaders nodded. "Isabella would you like to join our guard?" I really wanted Bella to join our guard. "I am sorry Aro but I have a home in the other world. I knew Aro is disappointed to not have Bella in our guard and so was I. Right before Aro said anything a mysterious coven who l have never met before came.

**Plz review I want to know what you think I cant continue if you don't review!**


	6. Chapter 6: What!

Chapter 6: What!

EPOV

I have never felt so much guilt in me before. All Bella did was love me that's it. Never have I dated a girl who loves me so much and risk their life for me. I sighed I didn't want to go back to school I just wanted to go home. So I ran as fast as I can and I made it to home less than a minute.

Surprisingly everyone was there even the Swan family they were supposed to be at school and work unless there was an emergency in this case it probably is. Before I could say anything all of sudden we were in a castle that was in Greek style it was amazing, words couldn't even describe how beautiful this place is. It looked like heaven, this place was white and spotless. We saw 2 girls who looked a lot like Jane. They seem to be twins. "Follow us." They said. Then they walked away thinking that we are going to follow them but when we saw the Swans following we reluctantly follow.

We finally came to a stop after tunnels and tunnels and saw 3 thrones. They were each man sitting at one. The middle one had black jet short cropped hair, the one on the right had long jet black , and finally the one on the left had jet silky black hair the was up to his top shoulder. He looked evil and sinister even more than Caius. But they all had a look, like they were expecting us.

Then it hit me Bella told me all about council. I was afraid they only pop people in their castle or they or one of their guards come because they broke a rule. Now that I just realized I couldn't hear their minds. But before I even thought about what I said "I can't read your minds." The man in the middle who I assume name is Andrew said "Yes Edward you can't read our minds because we blocked it." I was confused why would they block their thoughts Kaos who must have known what I was thinking said "You don't need to know what we are thinking and we also blocked our emotions and our future from you." I was really starting to hate this guy.

"Alison may you please take the Cullens and the Swans to their guest room. "Wait a minute why are you making us stay here?" Rosalie asked. I was confused what did we do. "Haley may you please take our guest into the guestroom." A girl who looked like a model but a fierce one she told us to follow her and we did. She gave Esme and Carlisle a room first, then Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper and finally mine. They took the Swans to another hallway.

My guestroom looked amazing it was red and white. The wallpaper was white but it had red roses on it. The curtains were blood red in the east side it had a white leather couch. It had a huge closet that made Alice's look small. It had drawers and a huge mirror that will make Rosalie's small. On the north side it had a huge bedroom that would fit 4 versions of Emmett. On the East side of the room had the bathroom. I sat down on the bed it felt so comfortable I just wanted to sleep in it. I heard my door opened and I saw Rosalie, Alice, and Esme came in looking nervous.

**_Oh __man __I __wish __I__could __see __whats __going __to __happen __I __hate __being_ _blocked- _Alice thought. **

If Alice is being blocked that means they are hiding something. "Do you think they will find out?"Esme said. "I don't know Esme but lets pray they don't. Alice said. Yeah lets pray that our family, the Swans, or the council find out about our deepest, darkest secret we've been hiding for the past 2 years.

BPOV

I was surprised to see my family here.

**_Everything __is __going __to __be __great __in __the __future-_Sophie, **

**_Hmm __I __hope __Sophie __is __right __but __at __the __same__time __I__don't_ _want t__her __to __be __right-_ Dad thought. **

Right about what? _Oh __my __d__id __she __find __her __true __mate._Mom thought William, Dylan, and Melinda hoped I found my mate in Volturi. "

Hello who are you?" Aro asked "We are Bella's family I am Charlie, this is my mate Renee, my kids William and his mate Melinda, Sophia and her mate Dylan and I see you already met Bella."

"Yes we have this is my brothers Cauis and Marcus,

These are my guards Corin, Afton, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea, Alec, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, and Felix." "Aro we need take our sister to Greece because we are going to find out some new disturbing news from the Cullens that council told us. Melinda said. "Really may we join with you so we can hear these disturbing news?" Aro asked _I__wonder__what__disturbing__news__the__Cullen__has__-_Aro thought. "Alright lets get this show on the road." Before I could even blink Sophia transported us to the castle of the Council.

Everyone in the Voultri was shocked. But when I saw the 3 leaders their laps was seated by Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. "We are very sorry we didn't mean to sit in your laps."Aro, Cauis, and Marcus got off their laps embarrassed obviously. The leaders looked amused yet confused at the same time. We heard gasp and it was coming from Alison, A.J., Jeoff, and Jonathan. "Alec and Jane is that you?" We were confused I looked at Jane and Alec and they were confused. Alison, A.J., Jeoff, and Jonathan hugged Jane and Alec saying we missed you. "What are you talking about we don't know." Alec said.

They looked hurt. "Alec we know you because we are your brothers and sisters. Jeoff and Jonathan were mom and dad's first born that's why they look like 20, me and Alison were second born that's why we look 16 and you and Jane and Alec were born last. But when you guys were born mom died of child-birth and people were suspicious of why mom died when she gave birth to you so they thought you had bad aura. Dad never believed but it was very hard for us to survive with the 7 of us.

Soon dad died and people assumed it was you guys who did but me and rest of us didn't believe it. So all of us had to work just to survive but they were going to sentence you to death for causing thinking you cause our death's parents and they thought we were going to be next. But we stood up for you guys trying make them thinking sense because you guys were just 13 at that time.

But they didn't listen to us, right when you guys were about to die they took us in some room so we don't interfere with your death. We were yelling, crying, and screaming because you guys were going to die when you don't even deserve it. Then after 10 minutes you guys were gone so we were grieving your death. After a week the leaders found us and told us about humpanians and they said you guys were vampires so they said they would change us. We accepted but they said it would be years we would visit we took their word and they took care of us.

The reason why we remember you guys is because there is this charm bracelet that helps only humpanians about their earlier life. And here is part of your memories so you can remember us." I was speechless. Then Aly (her nickname) with a flick of her finger Jane and Alec started hugging Alison, A.J., Jeoff, and Jonathan saying their sorry we didn't no it was you guys .Jane look like she could burst to tears but Aly and A.J. burst in to tears. "This is so beautiful." Adriana said Adam's wife. Then one coven I didn't want to see came.


	7. Chapter 7: AgainWhat!

Chapter 7: Again...What!

The Cullens came and they stood in front of the council they all had different expressions Carlisle , Emmett, Jasper looked confused. Alice, Esme,

and Edward looked nervous and defeated. Rosalie looked nervous. _Oh__god__please__let__them__not__find__out-_Rosalie and Esme, _Oh__man__I__wish__I__could_

_see-_Alice thought, _Dear__lord__we__didn't__do__anything-_Edward, _Whats__going__on-_ Carlisle and Emmett, _Why__is__Alice__nervous-_Jasper. I was confused what

was Rosalie and Esme hiding. "Bella I want you to come to my seat because you are going to get shocking news." Andrew said. I was confused

but I went and sat in his seat wondering what's going on. All the guards got into their position. I could see in Aro's mind he was impressed that

the guards knew where to stand without their ruler's order. "Cullens the reason why you came is because 4 of you out of the Cullen family has

been exposing yourself and we had to call covens from the immortal world who don't have kids erase the humans memories about vampires. We

have the files of the humans who has been the victims in your game." Andrew said while holding the files he mentioned. I was confused they have

been exposing themselves? And what game they have been playing? "Wait they have been exposing themselves?" Cauis said looking furious.

"Yes they have." Marcello said. "They use humans and toy with them until they get bored and they continue on the cycle." Andrew said. I was

shocked and disgusted and so did everyone else. Then Kaos started speaking "Edward you date these girls because you are the only one without a

mate, Alice you dress them up like you so you can play with them. Soon you tell them you can't be with them because its too dangerous and you

leave them with the knowledge of knowing vampires and 95% of the girls you leave enter a mental hospital because they are so heartbroken,

right. I was shocked I had tears in my eyes because I was one of Edward's pawn. My family growled they looked livid. Right when I was about to

say something Marcello said "You left Bella at the beginning and the only reason why you came back is because you felt bad and you wanted to

be changed so you could have a second chance being human again but much more better." I was so angry I went to Edward and slapped him so

hard he fell down looking shocked. I start screaming at him saying "I can't believe it all I did was love even when you left and came back I trusted

you again despite everyone's warning. You are the most disgusting creature I have ever seen and I hate you Edward Cullen I hope you rot in hell!

After I was done with my little speech I let all my tears down and I start sobbing uncontrollably. Felix came and put his arms saying soothing

words, I was confused why he do this but I didn't care I just cried on his shoulder and he took me to my family letting me sit in the ground while he still had his arms around me.

FPOV

I was disgusted by what Edward and Alice had been doing. I saw my Bella crying I didn't care If I called her that I love her so much, she didn't

deserve this. Without even realizing it I went to Bella and wrapped my arms around while say soothing words to her. I took to where family was

at and laid her there while my arms still around her. I kept saying more soothing words to her. "Why Alice and Edward would you do these

games?" Carlisle asked. Edward and Alice was speechless they didn't know what to say. "Hold on Esme, Rosalie why are you guys nervous?"

Dylan said. "Did you guys knew about this?" Melinda said. They both nodded. Everyone gasped. "Esme if you knew about this why didn't you stop

it?" Carlisle said hurt. "Why should I Carlisle huh, humans take everything for granted whining how they are getting wrinkles and gray hair at

least they can get it. I didn't even want to be a vampire I only wanted to die because my baby died he didn't even deserve it. And Carlisle I don't

love you, only at the beginning I am in love with Edward we have been having an affair for 2 years. So did Alice and Rosalie and we have

also been cheating on our diet for 2 years." Esme said finished . Everyone was shocked and speechless they didn't what to say. Carlisle, Emmett,

and Jasper looked hurt, betrayed, pain, and anger. "Boys could you turn the girls and Edward statues for a moment." Andrew said. They turned

into statues huh looks like Jane and Alec's brothers have the power to turn people into statues. "Carlisle may I ask did you not notice anything was going on?" Marcello asked. "Well I didn't know why Edward went out with humans I thought he had only dated humans so he can feel like a human. The first time Edward went out with a human I thought he was going to change her but Edward kept saying its too dangerous but I was wondering why would he go out with one if it was too dangerous but I never knew these girls would all be in a mental hospital." Carlisle finished. He walked over to where Bella and I were currently sitting I growled at for a warning. But what surprised me the most was he dropped to his knees and said "Bella I am sorry for what Edward, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie has done to you. You didn't deserve it one bit not even those other girls they had done it to. Bella could you forgive me and honestly if I knew they were doing this I would have stop them and kick them out of the family." Carlisle said. "Yes I forgive you Carlisle and I am sorry for you mate's actions." Bella said. She went up to Carlisle and hugged him. "But I have to ask Emmett and Jasper, did you guys know about this?" She asked. Jasper shook his head but Emmett didn't. "Emmett why didn't you stop this?" Bella asked. I wondered to, why didn't he stop it does he want this to happen? "Bella the first time I found about this I was disgusted I told them they should stop this because it will bite them back at the butt. I tried to stop those girls from falling for him by being mean to them but I couldn't do it to you because you were too likeable and so was your family! But I never knew Rose would do this." I felt bad for him even though he did knew this he loved her for a long time. "Well Emmett you do know you will be punished for this, so Kaos what do you think these 5's punishment should be? Marcello said. "Well Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Felix you will changed to humpanians." "WHAT!" Everyone said. "Why are you going to change Felix?" Aro said looking outraged. I couldn't believe I was going to be changed but why? "Because there mates will be humpanians." I couldn't believe I was going to find my mate. I looked at my family and I saw anger and jealousy in their eyes. "But Marcus doesn't have a mate does he have to be changed? Alec asked. Everyone was tensed was Marcus going to leave the Volutri with me. "Aro may you come with me without your guards we shall have a chat peacefully?" Kaos asked. Aro hesitated but he reluctantly went with Kaos in the hallways. Everyone minus Andrew and Marcello tried to listen the conversation but we couldn't. After what if felt like hours but really was 2 minutes they came back. My family was staring at Aro suspiciously especially Marcus. "You see Marcus will be not changed because Didyme will come back from the death. "WHAT!" Every single one of us yelled. Didyme was Marcus's mate but she died because Aro killed her. The reason why was Didyme and Marcus were planning to leave Volutri and Aro didn't want that so he thought killing Didyme would solve it. He regretted doing it ever since than. "How can you do that?" Marcus asked. He looked like its too good to be true and disbelief."It's one of my powers I shall do it now." He stood up saying some ancient greek language and he said Didyme Volutri and all of sudden white smoke came out of Kaos's mouth. His eyes were glowing white and Didyme's spirit came out of Kaos's mouth. Then soon Kaos touched Didyme's spirit and the white light gleamed and we had to look away. After a minute we saw a woman and Kaos fainted. His brothers rushed to him immediately and yelled Kaos looking worried. Wow they must really care for him. Both of them got up. "I'm fine my brothers." Kaos said. Kaos took Didyme's hand and led her to where Marcus was. "Marcus honey." Didyme said. She jumped to Marcus and hugged him fiercely. "Didyme." Marcus choked out. They both had tears in there eyes. The wives were crying and they yelled out sister. "Hmm." Kaos said. "I am sorry to stop this reunion of yours but we must continue on the punishment and we shall send you home so you can celebrate after we settle this situation down." My family nodded. "ok Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle once you are changed you will find your mate, and have kids but after 17 yrs later you will see your ex-wives again. The reason is for this because they will get jealous, hurt, betrayed, and pain all the emotions you men just experienced. Now after you get changed you will go to high school and college because it is required. You won't get any jobs because you won't have your diplomas or your degrees. It is required to go twice because you need to renew your licenses of whatever jobs you have. But since after you graduate you will have new wives and kids. So you will have to work twice as hard. The Swan will be watching you guys since you will be turned. Edward, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie won't know they're punishment they will just know they are getting one. We will let them live but we will use a spell so every victim they use they will drink their blood so they don't expose themselves. Do you agree to these terms gentlemen?" We all nodded. "Council do you all agree to this." Andrew said .Everyone in the council nodded .Wow that was a simple punishment but a cruel one . "Now boys unstatue you them." Jane and Alec's older brothers unstatue them. "You will not get punished until 17 yrs later." Andrew .They looked relief but not for now. "But Esme you should know Renee asked Kaos to bring baby back from the dead since that's one of his powers. Because she felt bad that he died so young but now we won't do that since you don't deserve that." "What!" she shrieked. "How dare you say I don't deserve to have my baby back ! She shouted. The guards hissed but when they hissed their eyes looked like snake eyes and their tongue looked like a snake's tongue. But it turned back into normal. "That is one of your punishments young lady." Kaos said. "But you can't do that." Esme said she broke down and cried. "I can and you will now leave or my guards will personally take you out." The guards licked their lips. They glared at the rulers and left as quickly as possible."


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

Chapter 8: Feelings

FPOV

Man its been a day since what happened. The council send us back home but Bella and the Cullen men had to stay with Bella's family so she can hunt,eat, and the Swans need to get the Cullens and me ready. The reason I stayed here in Volterra is because I only had 2 weeks to stay with my family until I become a newborn humpanian so everyone here in the Volutri is trying to spend time with me even Didyme who is like a mom to me. I felt lonely without Bella it is like a piece of me is gone.

I wonder why do I have these feelings for her. I needed go to Marcus and find out about these feelings. I went down the hallway took 7 flights of stairs. The rulers and their wives gets the rooms close to the tower. After 2 minutes of reaching Marcus who he is in his study I knocked on his door and he said come in. I went inside to his study. "Hello Felix how are you?" Marcus said more cheerfully than usually. Ever since he got Didyme back he has been more cheerful than ever. "Marcus ever since Bella came I have been having these unusual feelings for her why do I have these?" "Well Felix don't you feel like you have butter flies every time she enters the room, or you feel like a piece of you is gone when she leaves, or you have this urge just to kiss her, or wouldn't you have so much pain in you if she rejects your love?" I nodded to all of them he is right every single little thing he said was right. "So Felix that means she is your mate." Marcus said.

I was shocked is she my mate, does she even love me back? "She does Felix but she needs to realize it." Marcus advised. "Ah alright Marcus thanks for your help." "Anything Felix, um Felix would you like to play a game of chess?" I nodded. Soon we played 3 hrs of chess. I left Marcus's study and I went to my room. I was thinking are we really mates? Marcus said Bella needs to realize it so I will call her. Yeah she gave me her phone number before I left. I got out of my phone and dialed her number.

I waited 2 rings and she picked her phone up and said "Hey Felix." Hearing Bella saying my name sent chills to my spine. "Um Bella could you come back here?" I hoped. "Sure Felix put your phone down in the floor 3 ft away from you." I was confused but I did as what she told me to do. The all of a sudden she jumped out of the phone I backed up said whoa. "How did you did that?" I said in an awed voice. "Magic" she said like its the most obvious thing. "Um Bella could we talk?" I was worried what she would say. "Sure." We walked to my bed and sat but Bella's side was heavier. This is the one thing I hate Bella was stronger than me so that means I can't protect her. "Bella I know we don't know each other that much but I like you and I mean really like you." I waited for her answer. "Felix I also like you to and I mean really like you." I was so happy I did something that I never thought I would have the courage to do I kissed her. Our was soft at first but we got more hungry for it. But Bella stop it. "Felix I am sorry but we can this any further I might hurt you." " Bella I trust I know you won't hurt me." "How about this."

She soon changed to a vampire my mouth drop to the floor Bella looked hotter than any vampire that walked on this planet. "Fine but how are you changed to a vampire?" I wondered. "Oh we can shape-shift to anything even a vampire." "Oh ok but when I am changed you so owe me. "Ooh let me sound-proof the room so they can't hear us." She closed her eyes and she reopened after a minute. "Done." She nodded. I kissed as much passion I could muster and soon we made love.

**Sorry if this is a crappy chapter the next one will come soon. Remember review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fluff

Chapter 9: Fluff

Today is the day I was going to get transformed. They told they will pick me up in 2 hrs so right now I was in the game room for a little bit before I leave my home. "Hey Felix." I looked at the door and saw it was Demetri. "Hey Demetri wanna play XBOX 360?" He nodded.

He pick the controller and we start playing Halo. "Hey Felix remember the first time you came and I was being rude to you." I nodded I remember I was confused why he was rude to me when Aro brought me. "Yeah I want to know why I didn't even do anything to you." I told him. I noticed he paused the game and he looked at me. "Its just that I was jealous that you came and Aro would like you more and he would treat you better than me. I was known for being the best tracker and fighter but you took that title for being known the best fighter away from me but I am glad you came because you're the greatest brother any guy could have and I will miss you." I didn't know what to say I was shocked. I hugged him in a guy way. "Man I am glad that you were my brother because you are my role model." I said to him. He looked like he was about to cry but he hid them away because he didn't want to seem weak. "Thanks man I am touched so much and by the way Aro wanted to talk to you." Demetri said.

I nodded, I gave Demetri one last hug and went to Aro's study because I knew he would be there. I knocked on his door and I heard him say come in. I went inside the door and bowed to him before I sat down. "Master Demetri said that you needed me." I said. "Yes well Felix since you are going to leave us soon, everyone of us will miss and no one is able to replace no matter even if I hire new guards, I will also even miss you more Felix I think of you as my own son." Aro said.

I was speechless I never saw or heard Aro saying anything like that. Before I even thought what I was doing I went up and hugged Aro. Aro was shocked at first but quickly recovered and hugged me back. "I will miss you and everyone else father." I noticed Aro shed a tear and so did I. I let go of Aro and bowed to him. "Well father I will be walking around remembering my home." He nodded. I went outside and walked around for what it seems to be hours. I checked my watch and it showed that I had 2 minutes before I leave.

I raced home and took a shower and packed all my clothes and looked at my old room. "Felix its time to go." I looked at the door and saw it was Alec. I nodded and hugged Alec. He was surprised but he hugged me back. "I am going to miss you Felix but hopefully you will visit us." Alec said. "I will miss you too man and I will visit you too." I told him. I let go of him and took my bags and walked out of my door with Alec ahead of me. I went to the throne room and saw everyone there. I hugged everyone and I told them that I will visit them. I saw Alec and Jane's older brothers Jeoff and Jonathan was here to. I didn't notice how they looked until now. Both of them had short cropped hair, they had broad shoulders, you can see they have huge abs back muscles, and they were wearing this black civil war outfit without those things in the shoulders. "Are you ready Felix?" Jeoff asked. I nodded. They took my bags and took out a wand and said some spell and we instantly was in the rulers castle. Then

Andrew said "Now Felix you will be taken into room to be changed but we just want to tell you something quickly. When you are changed you will have your human eyes at the beginning because humpanians are closely related to humans but your eyes will change into orange eyes.

If you want to follow the Swan's diet than you can because the Cullen men already going to follow their diet. Now when you go to the other world your eyes will be your human eye color but your eyes will have hints of whatever diet you have. The Swans already registered you in a school in South Carolina ok." He said. I nodded. "I choose to follow the Swans diet I don't want to eat vampire for I have a family that are vampires." The rulers nodded. This time Marcello spoke saying "alright Jonathan Jeoff take Felix to a room and call Bella so she can change him." They nodded. They took me to a room that I will soon become a humpanian.


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

Chapter 10: Transformation

I sat in this hospital bed and Jeoff attached all these stuff one me. "What are the these for?" I questioned. "Its for you not to escape. So who do you choose to change you Felix?" Jeoff asked. I didn't have to think about who I wanted to

change me it was Bella I wanted Bella's lips to last touch me and I want her venom to be in me. "Bella." I said to Jeoff. "OK I will go get her." Jonathan said. I saw Jonathan walked and came back in this with Bella. Bella still looked

beautiful the last time I saw her. Well actually the last time I saw her eyes were full of sadness and pain plus her hair even though it was beautiful it was dull. This time her eyes held happiness, her hair was shining and full life, and she

had this big smile that I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Bella." I said to her. "Hi Felix." She said to me. Bella came up and hugged me and gave me a kiss in the lips. Oh man her lips were so soft and nice but soon Bella broke the kiss

and I was pouting my lips. She laughed an angelic voice which I would love to hear all the time. "Are you ready honey?" Bella said to me. I nodded I was ready to be with her every fiber in me. She opened her mouth a little and her

canines grew making her looking like a vampire ready to bite her prey. She went down to my throat and kissed it whispering I am sorry. Soon she bit a piece of my skin and put her venom inside my neck but while doing that she was

saying these words that I di . She closed the wound and kissed it again. Soon my whole body was surprisingly cold like thousand of cold sharp knives are entering my body. I let out a blood curling scream. I heard Bella whispering over

and over again. My body felt like it was changing I felt actual blood in me like it was running in my veins. Right when I thought it was over because it was warming up I was wrong this fire in me was much more worse that what I went

through in the vampire transformation. "Please let me go through vampire transformation 30 billion times." I said while screaming. My head was pounding and it felt like it was a week that I was in fire. I knew I kept screaming and Bella

saying sorry all day. Soon I heard something I thought I would never hear again my heartbeat.

BPOV

Every time I heard Felix screaming I felt a piece of me was ripped off of me. It was already a week and dad told me he will be done today. I mentally said thank god because I wanted Felix to stop feeling this pain. I never went hunting

because I told them that I will go hunting with Felix, I was excited to go hunting with Felix I wonder what kind of animal he likes to eat. Oh I forgot to mention since we don't eat vampires we eat animals. To be more specific we have to

touch the animal and it will have the type of ooze that doesn't have vampire in it. But the animal will turn even more ferocious that any type of animal even the elk will be. My favorite is a mountain lion or a saber tooth tiger and yes we can bring animals from the past to eat. William's favorite is a grizzly bear because he likes how they think that they will beat him also a panther and jaguar. Sophie's is and elk, Dylan's is tigers and lions, and Melinda's is a panther and jaguar.

I looked at Felix and finally his eyes are open. His eyes were green (I was going to use brown but green looks much more better) beautiful hypnotizing green. His cheeks are more toned and fuller. He had that bad boy look in his

face. "Bella." He said. He jumped at the sound of his voice. His voice sounded much more manlier and velvety. "Felix how do you feel?" I questioned. "I feel stronger and better." He said. He is definitely right his muscles were ripped and he looked sexier than ever. "Um Felix do you have this burning in your throat?" I asked. He nodded. He grabbed his throat with both of his hands and clutched his throat. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly in my hands. We both

smiled lovingly, I was the most luckiest girl in the entire world to have such an amazing man. "Come on Felix we need to go hunting." I said. He nodded. We both walked outside hand -and- hand and walked right to the forest. "Alright the first thing is to do is to touch the animal you want."

He saw a mountain and touch it and it quickly got ferocious. "Alright you need to let your senses go and use your strength." I shouted at him. He quickly start to attack the mountain but in the process his shirt got ripped off. Finally he finished the fight and drank the animal's ooze and ate the body. Yes I forgot to mention we can do that. Felix came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and hands was tracing his abs.

"Hm Bella like what you see?" Felix said to me. I blushed. "Hey you blush!" Felix exclaimed. "Felix I always blush but your vampire eyes couldn't see it." I said to him. "You know now that I am a humpanian we can now have sex without neither of us getting hurt." Felix said to me seductively. Before I even replied he start kissing me roughly and soon we made love to each other.


	11. Chapter 11: Notice 4 both of my stories

Notice 4 both of my twilight stories

Reason why I didn't update

Sorry guys that I didn't update 4 months. Personally if you are mad at me then you have every right too because I hate when that happens. The reason why is because my teachers are giving us tests to prepare 4 our OGT. My best friend Jordan ( She is a girl) who is a study freak says I should be studying for my finals when it will come a week before schools ends but you can never let you off the hook when it comes to learning from her. Also my uncles were visiting from Seattle and Atlanta. Also my boyfriend dumped me. So yea sorry.

Updating and new story

But now my best friend Jordan says I can do my stories which made jump up-and- down. But I am not going to update the stories because I want to make this Harry Potter story so much about the Maraduers falling in love. I couldn't stop thinking about this story because I was really excited.

Chapter 4 & 11 almost ready

At times I will update my twilight stories. I have chapter 11 almost ready for What's Love. This is chapter when they meet again. I have chapter 4 almost ready is when Bella, Felix, and kids spends time with each other.

Changes in New Change

By the way in my story called New Change I decided that Bella and Felix are 33. Bella got pregnant with the twins at the age of 28. Tanya got pregnant with Jayden at the age of 30. He finished college and is a pediatrician for sure. Bella and Edward got divorced at the age of 32. They got married when they were 29 but divorces 4 yrs later. Felix didn't have to work hard like I mentioned in the story he basically had a normal college life.


	12. Chapter 12: 17 years and Carlisle

EsmePOV

It's been 17 yrs since I have last seen the Cullen men and the Swans. Everything changed so much after we left the immortal world. First thing we did was send the divorce papers to them so they could sign it, they send back to us but they added a note saying they wanted the Cullen crest and so we gave it to them. After that we changed our last name to whatever we wanted. Everyone knows me as Esme Mason yes Edward and I got married right after I signed the divorce papers, Rosalie is known as Rosalie Hale or Rosalie Brandon, and Alice is known as Alice Brandon or Alice Hale. Alice and Rosalie got married right after they signed the papers. Rosalie and I found out we had powers that were hidden. I have the powers to change our appearance and age but I can only do that for me, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. Rosalie has the strangest power in the world she has the power to change her pussy to a penis and she could only do that to me, Edward, and Alice to. We all changed our diet to human blood and we still continue on our games except we drink our victims.

Right now Alice and I are in high school pretending to be juniors while Edward and Rosalie are pretending to be seniors. I wonder how Carlisle is doing I mean I don't really care but did he found a new wife or did he get changed to humpanian because his future wife is a humpanian? For some reason I felt jealous usually I won't care but I have some feeling for him but if he gets changed to humpanian I swear to god I will be so angry because that wouldn't be fair that he gets to be human again while he damned us to this world for his own selfish reason. But what if he somehow does become a humpanian and found a new wife and had kids with that new wife of his? I felt many emotions coming through if that happens because I lost my baby while he gets to have babies. Even though I deserve that for hurting Carlisle and everyone else especially Renee. The reason why, Renee doesn't deserve it because she told Kaos to bring my child back from the dead even when she didn't know that I was using her own daughter for my sick games. Oh I felt so much grief and anger when I heard that I was not going to get my baby back, they send me a paper saying THOMSON CHARLES EVENSON REBIRTH DECLINED. They also mentioned the reason why he didn't get to back from the death and other stuff plus they sign their names. That day I cried so hard Edward got the paper and threw in the trash but somehow it ended back in Edward's hand we tried that again but it done the same thing, so we try to burn it, rip it, and shred it but it somehow it came back to our hands and we found out it has been charmed meaning no matter what we do to it, it will always come back to our hands. I looked at my right and saw Edward there I smiled.

Then he said. "Love some of the guards are here from the humpanian council." I was confused why was some of the guards of the humpanian council would come. I followed Edward downstairs and to the door and Edward was right the guards came with their hoods but only 3 came. "It is time for your punishment." said a girl whose voice sounds so similar. "Punishment what punishment?" said Rosalie who had just entered the room with Alice. "Don't you remember what you did to the Cullen Men and Bella 17 yrs ago." the same girl said. We all took a sharp intake of breath now I remembered what Kaos said _17__yrs__later__you__would__get__your__punishment_. "Its time for your punishment, so you need to pack 8 days of clothing and follow us to our car." said a girl who was in the middle. "OK but first can you tell us your names?" said Alice. They took off their hoods and we saw it was Ally, AJ, and surprisingly Jane. "Jane you're in the humpanian council." Edward said incredulously. "No I am not, but the guards of the Voultri and the humpanian council can go missions together so we are basically ruling with each other since we moved in together, now before you bomb us with questions we live together because Andrew thought it would be best if we co-ruled with them and Aro was delighted so they agreed but they didn't change us don't ask me why so now we are called the Voultri Council." Jane said. This time AJ spoke saying "Go pack your clothes you got 5 minutes." We immediately went upstairs and started packing everything we would need for 8 days but I wonder why do we have to pack our stuff for 8 days? Soon Edward and I finished packing and went downstairs in 2 minutes.

Right now it has been 7 minutes and Alice and Rosalie hasn't come downstairs. "Lord have mercy they just need to pack 8 days full of clothes not a month go get them Esme." Aly said. I glared at Ally but went upstairs and got them. I opened the door and I saw Alice zipping her suitcase. Alice and Rosalie's room is pink with red hearts and they had 2 huge separate closets that were the size of our living rooms. "Alice, Rosalie its time for us to go now you guys are 2 minutes late." I said to them "Alright I am ready." Rosalie said emerging out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful yet expensive outfit. I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie normally she would be wearing these types of outfit but for some reason it looked more expensive and more beautiful than ever. I raised my eyebrows at Rosalie wondering and she simply said "We are going to see our ex-husbands again and besides if they have new wives I want to drop their self-esteem showing that I am much more prettier than them." I rolled my eyes at Rosalie but couldn't help wonder are they more beautiful than us? "Come on Rose we need to go." Alice said but I also noticed she was wearing a nice outfit too. Before I said anything they grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the room to downstairs. I shrugged and simply walked downstairs. "Everyone is ready?" AJ said. We all nodded. "Good then follow us to our car." This time Aly said. We followed them outside and saw they had a big S.U.V in the middle of our driveway. We put our cars in the trunks Aly, AJ, and Jane went to front seat while we sat in the back. They started engine and drove-out of the driveway. "So where are we going?" Edward questioned. "We are going to see your ex's." Jane answered. Our heads shot up our ex's why are we going to see our ex's?

Edward who must have read my mind said "Why are we visiting our ex's?" "Because your are going to see how your ex's are doing and you need to visit your nieces, nephews, grand kids, step-children, and finally in-laws." AJ said. "Wait a minute are you telling us our ex's are married and have kids." I said shocked. I couldn't believe it Carlisle got remarried and has kids. I wanted to cry but I held it in. I looked at Alice, Rosalie, Edward they looked like they were about to cry. "Yes." Aly said. I couldn't believe that Carlisle got remarried, I looked at Alice and Rosalie they looked shocked and heartbroken, finally I look at Edward and he looked heartbroken as much I hate that he had feelings for another girl but I understand how sad he is that couldn't give me or Bella what we wanted. "Do they have kids?" Edward asked. "Yes." AJ answered. "How many?" Edward asked again. "Wells let see Carlisle his new wife have 3 kids, Jasper and his new wife has 2 but his wife is now pregnant , Bella and her new husband have 4 kids but they are planning on having a 5th one, Emmett and his wife have 4 kids , Melinda and William has 4 kids, Sophia and Dylan has 2 kids now almost 3, and finally Renee and Charlie has 3 more kids, now before you go ask us why is because their kid's soul-mates will be Carlisle's and new wife's kids. Sophie and Dylan's kids soul-mates will Jasper's and his new wife's kids. Melinda and William's kids soul-mate are Emmett's and his new wife's kids, and finally Bella and her new husband's first 3 kids found their soul-mates but they don't know because they are werewolves, a son and 2 daughters got imprinted." Jane said. I was trying to digest what I just heard but I couldn't I was in shock.

"Here we are." said Ally. I saw a huge house that was decorated white but it had this welcome home kind of feeling something that my house never feels like. "Whose house is this?" questioned Alice. "This is Carlisle and his wife Elizabeth Reaser Cullen house." AJ answered. I looked back the house and it made me sad I never let Carlisle design I always do that. "Why are we staying here?" Rosalie questioned. "Because they are have Thanksgiving here." Jane answered. We wrinkled our nose. "Um is it okay that we change our appearance we don't want them to know who we are yet until we get answers." I asked. "OK but you need to turn back to your original appearance on the evening of your 4th day of visiting." AJ said. We all nodded. I changed my appearance to blond hair with green eyes and I also changed my heart-shaped face to a square-shaped face. I changed Edward's hair red and I made Edward's hair looked like it cut, I also changed his eye color to blue. I changed Rosalie's hair color to red hair with blue eyes so she can look like Edward's little sister. I also made Rosalie shorter and her hair shorter .I made Alice's hair straight and up to her neck, I also changed her hair color to blond with green eyes like mine to make it look like we are sisters and I made her 3 inches taller. Oh shoot I forgot to change my age to Alice's so we can actually look like sisters, so I did and since Alice is 17 I changed to 17. Now we all looked like teenagers. I also made ourselves tanned. Oh I made Edward a year older since he is 17 I needed to make him 18 to make Edward and Rosalie look like twins ."Here are your bags." Ally said. She gave us all our bags. "Now follow us." Jane said. We followed them up to the front Jane knocked the door 3x and we heard woman saying "who is it?" Instantly I hated that voice. "It's us Ally, AJ, and Jane from the Voultri Council." Ally said. "Ok be there in a moment." the woman said. We heard shuffling and the door opened revealed a woman who is a head taller than me but shorter than Carlisle, she had light caramel hair, she has light rainbow streaks that only can be seen when the sun is out, she has brown eyes with pink around it, she had a slender figure, and finally she had heart-shaped face. Did Carlisle wanted a more beautiful woman because this woman way more beautiful than me or was I not good enough for him that he has to go to a woman who is much friendlier and motherly than me?

"Hi girls what can I do for you this evening?" Elizabeth said. "Hello Mrs. Cullen these people will be staying here for a week including Thanksgiving they are family friends, Sophie will know who they are." AJ said. Elizabeth nodded and beckoned us to come inside. We went to the living room and saw it was covered with pictures. "We must be going we got other missions to do goodbye Mrs. Cullen." Jane said. "Goodbye girls." Elizabeth said. She went and closed the door and locked it. All of sudden a little girl who looked a lot like Carlisle came downstairs. "Mommy I need your help to bake the cookies remember for the bake sale you promise that you will help." the little girl said. "Alright Eve just let me show our guests where they will be staying." Elizabeth replied. "OK mommy." Eve said. I felt jealous I wish I had a daughter that I can help with cooking. Edward squeezed arms knowing that he read my mind. "Follow me I will show you what room you will be staying in." Elizabeth said to us. We got up and took our suitcases and follow her up to the stairs. When we reached the hallway. "Um may I ask what your names are?" Elizabeth said while her back is to us. We panicked we didn't came up with names up until Rosalie blurted out "My names is Nikki Reed Patterson and this is my brother Robert Patterson." My name is Natalie and this is my big sister Raven Patterson but we are not related to Robert or Nikki we are married to them." Alice said. "OK then Raven, Robert here is your room." Elizabeth said gesturing her hand showing our guestroom. "Thank you." Edward said. Elizabeth nodded and told Alice and Rosalie to follow her for their room. Our rooms that were staying looked really nice. The walls are colored teal, the sheets are light teal, and the wood of the bed is dark brown. The carpet was dark teal .There was a desk with a chair that you could spin around with. Also there is 4 bean bag chairs that are colored brown, pink, red, and green. I grabbed my suitcase to put inside the closet. I organized all of my stuff and saw that Edward was doing the same thing. After I finished I laid down on the bed. Edward came and put his arm around me.

"Are you ready to see Carlisle again?" Edward asked. I shrugged I didn't know how I was going to handle seeing Carlisle again. I have no feelings for Carlisle anymore but the problem is I don't think I can handle seeing Carlisle acting all loving towards another woman especially if he doesn't do the mistakes he did in our marriage. One of the mistakes he did was not spending enough time with me but more time in the hospital. "I agree with you Esme he didn't spend enough time with you but if it was me I would spend every single second." Edward said. I gave Edward a 2 minute kiss for saying some very thoughtful. He pouted which made me laugh so I gave him another one. We heard the door knock and Edward said "Who is it?" "It's Nikki and Natalie." Rosalie replied. "Come on in." I said to them. They open the door revealing themselves but they wore a different type outfit again. "Why did you change your clothes?" I asked. "Because Elizabeth said it's time for dinner so we needed to wash up." Alice said. "But you still didn't answer my question why did you change your outfit?" I asked yet again. "Because we want to look presentable, oh Esme make our eyes have pink around it so it looks like we drink their kind of diet." Rosalie replied. I nodded. I made the color pink around our eyes to look like we drink their diet and I saw it worked.

"Thank you Esme oh I forgot we told Elizabeth that we want our food to be blood just like Renee did." Alice said. When I found out that we could make blood into food I was excited so I asked Renee if she could teach me and she did so now I make blood food. "OK so do we have to change our clothes?" Edward asked. "Well if you want to but I suggest you do Carlisle is going to be there." Rosalie said. I tensed I was not ready to see Carlisle yet. "When we were in our room Aly send us a text saying that the reason why they told us we can change our appearance and seem like different people because for these 4 days we have to go to dinner with our ex and their families just like tonight Esme will be facing Carlisle and his new family. I tensed again. "Esme relax just take a deep breath I am going to be there for you if anything happens." .Edward said while rubbing my arms. I relaxed under his touch. "OK who is going to be tomorrow?" Edward questioned. "We don't know they are going to send us another text." Rosalie said. I nodded and got out of bed and turned on the shower with heat. I took a shampoo and washed my hair once I rinsed it our I got conditioner and conditioned my hair. I got out body wash and started washing my body. I turned off the shower and got a towel robe and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed a comb and started combing my hair until all the knots came off. Then I blow-dry my air till it was completely dry. I noticed on the counter and saw a note saying

_Here __are __the __clothes __you __will __need __to __wear __and __the __type __of __make-up __you __will __need __with __jewelry._  
><em>Love <em>_Alice._

I smiled and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. I grabbed the shirt and saw it was a green blouse with a black belt around it with black skinny jeans. I wore both of them. Then I saw green converse. I grabbed the socks and put it on with my converse. I grabbed a brown eye-shadow and put a little bit on my eyes. I put on red lipstick and got some gloss to make my lips look shiny. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Edward was already dressed. "You didn't want to take a shower." I said to him. "I took a shower but I went to Rose and Alice's bathroom." Edward said to me. I simply nodded. "Come on Elizabeth said it's time for dinner." Edward said. He came and grabbed my hand and lead me down to the stairs and saw Alice and Rosalie was half-way there but then all of sudden they froze. I got worried why did they froze? "What happen?" Edward said to them while hissing. "Listen." Rosalie said. We were confused but we listen to it anyway then we heard a familiar voice but it sounded deeper that made me and Edward froze. "Elizabeth honey sorry I came kind of late but my friend Bob that came last week had to go to a different hospital because his mom had surgery so I had to take his evening shift." "Its okay sweetie but we have some guests today." Elizabeth said "Really who are they?" Then I realized it was Carlisle's voice. "Um they are family friends but they said Sophie will know them who they are which is odd but I think everyone will soon recognize them." Elizabeth said. You have no idea I thought. "OK so where are they?" Carlisle questioned. "They are washing up right now just like you should since you came from an icky hospital." Elizabeth teased in the end. "Then maybe I should get my icky germs on you." Carlisle teased back. Soon we heard Elizabeth saying Carlisle no while squealing at the same time. It made me jealous Carlisle and I never did that kind of thing. "Um mom, dad what are you doing." A young boy said. "Oh well me and Mommy were just playing." Carlisle said. "Eww come on Thank god you don't do that in public since mom is over your shoulders." The boy said. "Fine we will but just to let you know since I hear your report card is coming soon and if it is terrible we will do this in front of your classroom and your friends." Elizabeth said. "O my god fine you will see my report card will be good but can you please hurry I am starving and I want to eat." The boy said. "My god Tommy you are always hungry just like Emmett." Elizabeth said. I froze even more if that was possible she and Carlisle named their son after mine. I feel so much pain through me that I can cry for years. "How could they do that to you Esme?_"_Alice whispered too low for their ears_._ I didn't know what to say."Well did you tell Carlisle your son's name?" Rosalie asked in a low voice.

I shook my head. "What how come?" Edward wondered. I was confused but then my eyes widened what I just realized something. "What's wrong Esme?" Edward asked worriedly. "Come upstairs with me." I said to them they were confused but they came with me I led them to me and Edward's room. "OK what is going on Esme?" Edward said right when we sat down on our bed while Rosalie and Alice sat on the bean bag chairs. "Well when Carlisle changed me I didn't remember my son's name and neither did Carlisle since I didn't know. But I think the reason why I can remember my baby's name because they must put a memory spell so I can remember on purpose." I said. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward gasped. "That's cruel." Alice said. "No wonder people say their punishments are scary." Rosalie said. We all nodded. "Alright come on lets go they will get suspicious of why we are not there." Edward said. We stand up and held our mate's hand while we walked through the hallways and down the stairs again. We reached the end of the stairs and saw the dining room so we walked so over there and sat down. I saw Elizabeth came through the door with 4 empty plates, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I grabbed the plates off her hands she said "Thank you." "Your welcome." I said to her and so did the rest. We set the plates down while she went back to the kitchen to get more stuff. After she brought everything with us helping her she said "Kids come down its time for dinner." "Kay mom." We heard a girl say. We looked at the stairs and saw 3 kids 1 boy and 2 girls. I already recognize Eve; the boy who must be Tommy is medium height he looked like a mixture of Carlisle and Elizabeth but he had more of Carlisle's features. He must be the oldest. The girl she looked a lot like Elizabeth she had her face; her hair is dark blonde and brown higlights with blue eyes. Then all of sudden something made me in shock Carlisle came out of the kitchen. He looked different he was more taller, he has more muscles but he is still lean and muscular, instead of having gold eyes he had ocean blue eyes with pink around it, his cheeks were more uplifted. Now I think I am up to his stomach. The most strangest thing was Carlisle didn't look like in his early 20's instead he looked like he was 35 so he looked more mature. I looked at Edward and jealousy was written all over his face. I squeezed his arms telling him in my head that I will never leave him, my feelings for him is much more stronger than my feelings for Carlisle. He relaxed but he had some jealousy in him.

All of them sat down in their sits then we heard Elizabeth say "Raven, Robert, Nicki, Natalie I would like you to meet my husband Carlisle and our kids Tommy, Eve, and Rebecca. "Nice to meet you all my name is Robert this is my wife Raven, my sister Nicki, and my sister-in-law Natalie." Edward said. "Nice to meet you all." Carlisle said. "Mom what are we eating?" Rebecca said. "Steak with mashed potatoes and salad." Elizabeth replied. We saw Tommy was about to take some the mashed potatoes but Elizabeth swat it away. "Tommy you know guest are first." Elizabeth scolded. Then I saw Rosalie took a mashed potatoes but when it landed on her plate it instantly turned into blood but it still was a mashed potatoes. I immediately recognize they put a spell on it. You see in our case me, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice we don't eat human food but Elizabeth's family so she decided to put a spell on it since it is faster than cooking but at the same time you can't always do it all the time. It's really complicated. Then Rosalie got the salad and the steak. Alice done the same thing, then me, then Edward, and finally the kids got and so Elizabeth and Carlisle. For a couple of minutes we ate in silence then Alice said "This is really a great meal Elizabeth where did you learn this?" "I learn this in high school but when I went to college I learn how to do it perfectly." Elizabeth replied. "Wow college must have been great for you." Alice said. "It was but the one thing I loved about college is that I met Carlisle." Elizabeth said while turning her head at Carlisle with a loving expression which he gladly showed back. I glared at the both of them while they were looking at each other but I quickly took it off. I looked at Edward and I saw a knowing look at him and I already knew Alice saw it. Then I heard Rosalie say "How did you meet in college?" "Well I was coming from a class and I bumped into Elizabeth making her fall down. I apologized to her but it made me stop because of her eyes. For some reason I felt attached to her. The next few days I got to know her then soon we started going out. After 8 months of dating I proposed to and she said yes. We decided to get married in the summer since we had school and when it was the day of our wedding by the time the minister said 'you may kiss the bride' we mated with each other. That day I will never forget." Carlisle concluded. I gritted my teeth I feel so much jealousy that I just wanted to stab Elizabeth but thankfully Edward was rubbing my knee trying to soothe me but I still had some jealousy in me. "So when did you guys started having kids?" Edward asked. "Since we got married in our freshman year we started having kids in our 5th year of college which was Tommy we had. After 2yrs we had Rebecca then after 3yrs we had Eve." Elizabeth said.

Then I spoke saying which was a surprise to Edward, Alice, and Rosalie "How old are you guys?" Tommy said "I am 11." Then Rebecca said "I am 9." Finally Eve said "I am 6." "What grades are you guys in?" Rosalie asked. "I am in 5th grade." Tommy said. "I am 3rd grade." Rebecca said. "I am in Kindergarten." Eve said. "How old are you guys and what grade are you in?" Tommy questioned. "Well Raven and I got changed a day after our birthday last year. We were going to a funeral because our parents passed away in a plane crash. Robert and Nicki came and saw us which led to both of them mating with us. Then Robert and Nicki changed us. So now Raven and I are stuck at the age of 17 while Nicki and Robert are stuck at 18 so they are seniors while Raven and I are juniors." Alice said. "So after college what are you going to become?" Carlisle questioned. "I am going to become an interior designer, Nicki and Natalie is going to be fashion designers and Robert to going to be a pediatrician." I said "Really I am an interior designer with Renee, Melinda and Emmett's wife Kim own a store called DASH which they sell clothes but at the same time they are wedding designers so it's a combination, and finally Bella's husband Felix is a pediatrician." Elizabeth said. "Wait Kim is the name of Emmett's wife." Rosalie asked. "Yes." Carlisle said. "What's her full name?" Rosalie asked. "Her full name is Kimberly Kardashian McCarty." Carlisle said. "Is she beautiful?" Rosalie asked again. "Definitely she is a very beautiful woman and Melinda is known to be a beautiful woman but she said if they held an award for the most beautiful woman in the world Kim would win it in a mile." Elizabeth said. I looked at Rosalie saw she was looking at her food but she looked like was ready to cry. Before Elizabeth questioned her I said "Um you know Felix Bella's husband, his name remind me of someone."

"Really who?" Carlisle questioned "Well there is this guy who is in the Voultri with the same name." I asked. "You mean Felix Voultri." Carlisle said I nodded. "Well then you are right Bella and Felix Voultri got married." Carlisle said. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I eyes winded I couldn't believe it why would Bella marry Felix? "Wait Bella married Felix Voultri." Edward said. "Yes is there something wrong with that?" Elizabeth wondered. "Well its just Felix is from the Voultri and they are known not to be good." Alice said. "I understand that their reputation is not good but Felix is a good man." Elizabeth said. "Well how did they meet?" Rosalie asked for the first time ever since what she heard about her ex-husband's new wife. "Well it's a long story of how it happened but um when Bella and her ex-fiancé broke off; Felix came and mend Bella while she was broken. After a few days while my sons Emmett and Jasper and I were getting ready to be changed we saw Bella and Felix's love was starting to flourish. Renee saw this since she can read relationships but Charlie didn't approve since the incident with her last relationship but after Charlie got to know Felix in the summer he really loved Felix saying he was allowed to date his daughter. They officially started dating in their junior year and when they enter their junior year in college they got engaged. Finally when they finished their senior year they got married in November." Carlisle informed us. We surprised at this new information about Bella. I took a sneak glance at Edward and saw he was shock. I rubbed his knee to calm him knowing that he will get angry. "So did they mate with each other?" Alice asked. "Yes." Elizabeth said. "When?" Rosalie asked. "They mated in the summer when they started dating." Elizabeth answered again. "Wait if they mated each other that early why did they get married at the end of college?" Edward wondered. "Because they both just wanted to go out I mean that's the same thing Emmett said but they told us they were not ready for marriage and Charlie approved of that and so did Renee." Carlisle said. "Wait Renee approved it, wouldn't she not care when her daughter gets married as long as she got married to the person she loves." Edward said.

"Your right but it's just that she wanted her daughter to get married when she mates with that person and when she dates with that person more than 3 yrs." Elizabeth said. "How long did she go out with her ex-fiance?" Edward asked again. "2 yrs they dated and got engaged almost married straight out of high school." Carlisle said. I sneaked a glance at Edward and saw his face was just shock and that's how Rosalie and Alice looked. So Bella is known as Bella Voultri?" Edward said "No since humpanians need to use their birth last name and mother's maiden name with the exception of men, if they get married they only use their father's last name, meaning Bella is known as Bella Swan Garcia." Carlisle said. Hold on Felix's human last name is Garcia?" I said. "Yeah his parents are Spanish." Elizabeth said. "Wait shouldn't Bella be known as Bella Higgenbotham Swan Garcia?" Alice questioned. "No if a humpanian woman gets married her father's last name becomes her maiden name." Elizabeth said. "So like example your daughter Rebecca is known as Rebecca Reaser Cullen." Edward said. "Yes." Elizabeth said. All 4 of us was shock of what we just heard I mean we knew about people take their mother's maiden name. I looked at Edward and he was just staring at his almost finished meal. "So you mentioned you and your sons were going to be changed, weren't you born as a humpanian?" I said. "No we were changed 17 yrs ago the Council told us that our mates are humpanian. They also made us looked more old since we had kids, like when I start going to college I started aging. Right now I am 35 but I am going to age more as kids age more" Carlisle said. "Since we can clearly see that your mate is a humpanian what about your son Jasper, who is mate?" Alice said. "His mate's name is Ashley Greene Whitlock." Carlisle said. I looked at Alice saw she had jealousy, anger, and sadness**.**

"So what do they all do for a living?" Rosalie said. "Well Emmett is a firefighter, William is a police officer, Jasper is a psychologist, Dylan is a lawyer, Renee and I are presidents of the 2 interior designing companies we own, Charlie is a doctor, Bella is a English professor at a college university, Felix is a pediatrician, Sophie and Ashley owns a car company but Ashley likes designing the cars , Melinda and Kim owns a store called DASH but it is also a wedding shop to. (**Even****though****the****Kim,****Khloe,****Kourtney****owns****only****a****clothing****store****I****wanted****to****add****that****Kim****is****the****only****one****mixed****a****wedding****shop****with****it.)** I am amazed of what they all became. "Wow you guys are really successful." I said. I saw Rosalie, Alice, and Edward nodding. We didn't say anything else we kept continue to eat until we finished it. After we finished our meal Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and I grabbed the plates and the unfinished food while Elizabeth got the girls to get them ready for bed except for Tommy whose bedtime is 9:30. I asked Elizabeth of how come his bedtime is 9:30 and she said, his bedtime is originally 10:00 but they got a call saying he falls asleep in class. "Did you see a tour of the house or Elizabeth already showed you it?" Carlisle asked after we just sat down in the living room. "Actually no we didn't get to see a tour of the house." Alice said. "Well would you like one?" Carlisle asked again. "Sure." Rosalie said. "Follow me then." Carlisle said to us.

He started walking towards the hallway. We saw more pictures but this time it is was moving. After he showed us the 2 bathrooms that guest can use if they need to he showed us the bedrooms. "This is my study." Carlisle said. He opened a room that have books, a huge desk with a desktop computer. The room is dark brown and it looked basically like his old study but better. It have couches and chairs ." We walked some more and stopped at a door. "This is Tommy's room." Carlisle said. We heard the shower running so it means that Tommy is taking shower. His wallpaper is baseballs but it was bouncing from wall to wall. It had drawn pictures of men playing baseball and that was also moving to. Even though his wallpaper is baseballs the background is light blue with clouds .He have this huge closet in one side of the room with a nightstand and a desk with a laptop. It also has papers that must be his homework. He has a king-sized but actually its more of a prince-sized since it is smaller than a king-sized. Near it he have a violin. He also has music sheets. The carpet is the color of the grass. His drapes were light blue with clouds. He have a couple of books near his nightstand. I also saw baseball and bats lined up neatly. I also saw he had posters full of bands, athletes, and pictures of his family. "Wow I can tell your son Tommy loves baseball." Edward said. "He does him, Anthony, and Michael play boys baseball but Drew and Ashley plays a girls baseball team." Carlisle said. "Who is Anthony?" Edward said. "That is Felix and Bella's son." Carlisle answered. I notice that Edward have a small frown in his mouth. "Who is Michael?" I asked. "It is Melinda and William's son." Carlisle said. "What about Drew?" Rosalie asked. "That is Emmett and Kim's daughter." Carlisle answered. I saw that Rosalie had a glare in her face. "What about Ashley." Alice asked. "That is Jasper and his wife Ashley child." Carlisle said. I saw that Alice had a glare at her face. "Why did Jasper name his daughter after his wife?" I asked. "Because he wanted to name it after her for some reason." Carlisle said.

I just simply nodded. We walked some more and we stopped at another door. "This is Rebecca's room." Carlisle said. He open the door and the color of the room was red with pink swirls. She had a harp with a huge closet. A nightstand next to was a desk and a laptop. The carpet was the color of light red. Her drapes was the color of dark pink. She had posters of famous musicians, friends, and families. Her bed is the same size as Tommy's bed but Tommy's is more longer. She also has bean chairs like the one in our room. ."Beautiful room she have." Alice said. "She very much does." Carlisle replied. "Come I will show you Eve's room." Carlisle told us. We left Rebecca's room and after walking a couple of more minutes we stopped at Eve's door. We heard the water running so that means Eve must be taking a bath too. "Elizabeth is helping Eve taking a bath." Carlisle said. The whole entire room was pink. She a nightstand but no instrument. Her carpet is bright pink and so was her drapes. She had a bed that was made for a princess with sheets that are pink. She had night stand with a lamp and a big closet and little desk with a swirly chair. She have 2 bean bag chairs that are pink. "Wow Eve surely loves pink." I said. "Yep she sure does." Carlisle said. "Follow me I will show me and Elizabeth's room." Carlisle said. We walked a little bit then stopped at a door that must be Carlisle and Elizabeth's.

Carlisle opened the door and saw the whole room is the color of cream. They had couches that is also cream with 2 chairs that is dark brown. Their bed is king-sized that is cream and dark brown. It also have drapes around it. They have a huge closet that is the size of Alice's but a little bit smaller. They have 2 nightstands with a desk that a laptop. I was amazed this rooms is beautiful and elegant. I was extremely jealous of just how beautiful this is room. When Carlisle and I was married and shared a room it never looked beautiful as this room. The color was similar to the one in Carlisle's study room. "Well I think that is it for the tour isn't it." Carlisle said. We all nodded. "Well we are going to our and take a show and go to sleep." Edward said. Carlisle nodded and we went our separate ways like our marriage did. Edward and I went to our room. We got showered and dress ourselves in pajamas. I laid down in the bed and replayed of what just happen. I couldn't believe how my ex-sons and ex-husband life change so much. They all had kids and wives. In the beginning they got hurt while we felt at top of the world but now they are at top of the world while we are hurt. I got to thinking I wonder whose ex we are going to see.


End file.
